1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety helmet visor setting mechanisms and, more particularly, to one that features easy lifting of the visor and handy assembly or disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general safety helmet protective lens is categorized as a windshield visor fixed outside the shell, and a sunshade visor fixed inside the shell. The latter is installed inside the shell and located between the shell and the Styrofoam inner helmet. Once the visor is damaged and in need for a replacement, the helmet liner fixed in the inner helmet is unloaded, the inner helmet is discharged, and then, the visor is ready for removal for replacement. The reloading is accomplished by reversing the whole procedure, which is troublesome. Moreover, the installation of the helmet liner involves specialized skills and practice. The appropriateness of the installation affects considerably the fit and comfort of the head of the user, which may substantially distract the user, and it absolutely calls for great improvement.